Deep fire
by boooooo
Summary: Kimiko is heartbroken. So what will happen when Jack Spicer and Kimiko are trapped inside a cave. Will Jack be able to make her feel better? Or will their their relationship change into something more? jackxkim. Rating may go up.
1. Falling

This is my first XS fic so go easy on me. This is a jackxkim story and theres gonna be a lemon later on. The Flashbacks might be boring but I swear there are only two of them in the story. sorry if I got some facts wrong or if there are some spelling or grammer mistakes. correct me if there are. Anyways enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

ages:

Omi: 15

Raimundo: 17 and a half

Clay: 17 nd a half

Kimiko: 17

Jack: 18 half

Luke: 18

Nicole:18

* * *

Kimiko lay sobbing on her bed. She couldn't believe that Luke would do such a thing. She realized that he had been cheating on her for three out of the four months that they had been dating. Everything that was important to her and made her happy meant nothing to him. She was just another one if his conquests. '_And to think that it was love at first sight' she _thought to herself bitterly. _How was I so blind? I should've known what was happening from all of Nicole's suggestive winking._ She thought of the seen that she had stumbled into by accident and burst into even more hysterical tears. 

_Flash Back_

"Luke? Where are you? Master Fung wants to see you."

She decided to ask Nicole, (the newest addition to the temple who was the dragon of darkness) though she doubted that she would know.

She pushed open the door and gasped at what she saw.

Nicole was lying on her bed with her monk robes hitched right up to her tummy. Luke was on top of her with his pants zipped open. They were both breathless and panting. It was clear what they were doing.

"So Luke what are you gone do with that bitch Kimiko now?"

"O I'll just leave her thinking that shes still my only girl."

"Why? Why do you need her now that you've got me? Do you like her better?" Nicole pouted, making Kimiko want to vomit

"Of course not I just want to see her face when she knows that we've had sex. I can't believe that piece of shit actually belived I liked her." He kissed Nicole's neck passionately "anyways shes crap compared to you."

_Flash back ends_

Kimiko turned to her iPod for support and blasted the music in her ears, still sobbing.

* * *

_In Jack spicer's 'evil lair' _

Jack tossed and turned in his bed he just couldn't get to sleep. His nightlight had broken due to Ashley a.k.a. 'Katnappe' jumping in to try steal his shengong wu. Jack had sent his latest invention, the 'JackDog' on her but unfortunately she got away (he would have liked to give her a piece of his mind) though not before knocking his nightlamp and smashing it into pieces. His thoughts drifted to kimiko. His feelings for her had grown during the past few years. She grown to be quite beautiful and she was already hot in the past. He sighed he would never have her. He had heard from the other monks on their last shengong wu hunt that kimiko was going out with Luke, the xiaolin dragon of light. Truth be told, actually didn't think that Luke deserved her but it was probobly just jealousy. He thought of saphirre blue eyes and long, raven black hair. (Yes I know, this part is korny) Her porcelain skin must feel like silk he thought only he'd never touched it before. This is sad he told himself. Liking someone that you've said nothing but threats and insults to. So with that thought in his head, he fell into a fitful sleep

* * *

_Morning at the xiaolin temple_

"wakey wakey people a new shen gong wu has just revealed itself." Dojo cried out. Omi was the only person who heard him, everyone else was asleep

"What shengong wu is it Dojo? I will be most delighted to have a new wu to practice on since I have completely mastered all of the ones we have."

"Yeah right Omi wake the others up and then I'll tell you about the Wu."

With that, omi bounded of to wake up the others, probobly with the orb of tornami.

"What is it Dojo?" grumbled Raimundo rubbing his sleepy eyes. "This better be a very important one or you can all just go get it without me." he yawned.

"Its the crayon of reality (lame but i couldn't think of anything else). It lets the user draw anything out of thin air and it never runs out."

"Sounds like a waste of time to me."

"No it's not. this could do major damage if it got into the hands of some idiot like spicer; we can wake up one day to find the world's turned into a playground. Now all of you hurry up and get dressed. A word of advice: dress up warm cause we're going to Poland."

* * *

_1 hour later on Dojo_

They had been flying for about half an hour and it took all of kimiko's self control not to cry and vomit. The order of seating on dojo was: omi, rai, nicole, luke, kimiko, clay. Kimiko had shifted as far as possible away from Luke. He occasionally let out a groan which was only audible to the people in front and behind him. Kimiko tried to focus on shutting all sound out and was focusing on Luke's black t-shirt but had to avert her eyes once he started shuddering and moaning again. Nicole and Luke still didn't know that kmiko knew anout their relationshp yet here they were doing goodness knows what. She let out a silent sob. Unfortunately, clay heard and looked at her concerned

"You all right partner?"

she sniffed "I'm fine. Just abit cold, thats all."

He seemed to accept that answer and resumed humming a countrish tune

"Well here we are folks. Poland."

"Lets just find this wu and get out of here. It's freezing." He walked off leading the way while muttering something about lack of sleep. The others followed him andit wasn't long until until Omi spotted a purple crayon wraped in a silver tube.

"ohhhh there is the shengong wu well done my friends we have survived the cold harsh weather of the pole (i know poland isn't at the north pole but omi thinks it is) and now we finnaly have the crayon of reality! this is a joyous day for all of you because you have another proof of why I'm a great warrior..." Everyone rolled their eyes and nicole, being the mean bitch leaned over towards Luke and said 'the cue ball has real big issues. Not does he look like a ball but his ego is like one too. They shared a snigger.

"Not so fast xiaolin losers (hmmm...i wonder who that could be?) you gotta get the crayon from me before you can start celebrating."

He starts doing his trademark evil laugh.

"Prepare for a most humiliating defeat Jack Spicer."

"Not if I can help it Opi." grinning evilly he flied using his helibot towards the crayon which was at the top of a snow cliff (what do you call them? you know those cliffs with snow on it that people climb? not as high as a mountain though) "Jackbots attack!"

His upgraded Jackbots made short work of the monks he was nearly at the wu now. He reached his hands to grab it only to find that it was glowing a golden colour

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown"

He looked up in suprise to meet kimiko's eyes. _shit I forgot that I reprogramed the jackbots not to attack kimiko. The things lovesickness makes you do. Great now I have to do a showdown. _His eyes took in kimiko. She was wearing a baby blue sweater with jeans. She also had on black boots and a blue and white striped scarf._ Damn...she even looks good with red puffy eyes...wait has she been crying? I'll kill the perso who did it._

"Jack?" Kimiko eyed him suspiciously. You had to admit, he looked kinda cute when his face was like that. _Wait did I just call Spicer cute? You must be losin it girl._

"ohh yea. I accept your challenge Kimiko. My Eye of Dashi against your Star of Hanabi. The game is one on one combat. Last person standing wins." Kimiko nodded

"Lets go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery changed the place where Jack and Kimiko were standing changed into something that vagely resembled a boxing ring.

"Gong ye tampai!"

Jack leapt at Kimiko but she avoided him, stepping nimbly to one side.

"Star of Hanabi!" She shot balls of flame at her oppenent but they all missed

"Ha missed me! You'll have to do better than that in order to beat me, evil boy genius" He didn't want to insult her actually but he had to, to make everything seem normal. If word got out that he liked Kimiko, he'd be a laughingstock

"Cmon kimiko you can beat spicer" (rai)

"I am moooooosttt sure that you be victorious. Even if you are a girl." (guess who?)

"Do that dirty snake justice like i'd do my great uncle George's freshed baked apple pie." (ditto)

She glanced at the other monks Luke and Nicole seemed bored. Nicole was examining her manicure and Luke was fidgeting. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Then they looked over at her and snorted in laughter. No doubt they were making fun of her.

Jack took Kimiko's temporary distraction to his advantage he was about to shoot her but he saw her drop to the ground and drew her knees up to her chest . He walked to her tentavely to her and was dismayed to find that she was sobbing.

Everything that had happened since Luke came was playing through her mind vividly. He remembered the day she first saw him to the day he asked her out up to the time that she walked in on his and Nicole's scene. She knew she should let go and move on but she just couldn't. The times they spent together were filled with happiness.

_Flashback_

Kimiko smiled as she pressed the 'send' button on her laptop. She had just told her best friend Keiko about her new boyfriend. In the email she had described him as 'dreamy'

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Don't so that Luke!" she exclaimed.

Luke was her new boyfriend he was the most recent addition to the xiaolin temple and was the dragon of light. The Italian teen had dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His stature was muscular and tall.

"Been bragging about me to your friends havn't you?" he murmured while kissing her neck

Kimiko just giggled "Would it make a difference if I bragged about you?"

"No I would love you all the same."

She gave a contented sigh before snuggling into Luke's chest

"I love you too Luke."

_Flash Back ends_

"Kimiko!"

She looked up irritatedly. It was Jack and he looked quite agitated. What did he want?

"Just leave me to drown in my own misery ok?"

'No Kimiko. The ground!" he made wild gestures at the snow.

"What about it?"

"It's cracking!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what he was saying was true. The showdown had ended when she had had her emotional breakdown and they were on normal land again. But the land wasn't normal as they thought. Nicole had been playing with the fist of Tebigong, punching it at the snow. But it wasn't only snow, there was also ice and the impact from the fist of tebigong had made it start to crack. Kimiko wouldn't have known that her life was in danger if Jack hadn't told her. The crack was between her and the rest of the xiaolin dragons and it was too late to jump to them. The ground she was standing on suddenly gave way and before she knew it, she was falling, grabbing at thin air. _Is this how it's going to end? _

Suddenly she was warm again and she turned, astonished to see that Jack Spicer was now carrying her bridal style in the air using his helibot. He had to make sudden turns because there were falling debris and if he wasn't careful, they would get crushed. But he couldn't avoid all of them. He looked up to see a huge chunk of rock dropping speedily towards him. It was too late to move away. He sheilded Kimiko's body with his own, wincing as he felt the rock collide on his back. _That going to leave a nasty brui-_

"AAHH!!!"

He was jerked from his thoughts when kimiko have a high pitched scream

"Jack! your helipacks broken!"

He looked up in horror to find that she was right. Putrid black smoke was coming from his helibot. There was nothing he could do as he and kimiko plunged down towards the sharp rocks at the bottom.

He landed with a loud thud with kimiko on top of him._ Well at least shes cushioned from the fall_. And with that thought, conciousness left him.

* * *

Sooo??? how was that? I won't be updating in a week or so but if you like it, i may decide to update quicker if you leave lots of nice comments. 

Jack: I hate you mint

Mint: aww cmon Jack. There'll be lots of cute jackkim scenes next chapter

Kimiko: sob

Jack: Grr alright then. Do I get to kiss her?

Mint: You'll have to wait and find out

Jack: Do I get to kill Luke then?

Mint: No

Jack: Fine

Kimiko: R&R people


	2. Trapped

Thx to all who reviewed! I know there are loads of mistakes in the first chappie and I will try to go back and correct them when I have time. I didn't know their real age so I just made then up, srry if its realy off. Oh yeah; Nicole's the dragon of darkness. Anyways heres the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

* * *

Kimiko sat on the hard rock floor staring at Jack. _Why did he save me?_ she wondered, studying his face. She had found this cave near the place she and Jack had fallen and dragged him here because there were still lots of debris raining down hard on them both. Drawing her eyes to Jack, she studied his face. _He looks so peaceful and vulnerable. He realy is cute when he's not acting like some an evil genius wannabe. But then, that part of him is cute too._ Truth be told, she had always had a crush on Jack Spicer. In a strange and twisted way, she had found him hot. The fact that it was wrong to like him because he was on the heylin side had made her want him even more. He was a forbidden fruit. But then Luke had come along. Every girl's dream guy. And she had fallen for him. It would have been strange not to. He had every quality that a girl could want. Except for honesty. Once he asked her out, her feelings for Jack had been pushed into the back of her mind but it had always been there. Sometimes at night, she would wonder how her life would have changed if he had just asked her out. She forced herself to avert her eyes and looked up at the mouth of the cave that had hours ago been blocked. There had been more peices of loose rock than she had assumed and as a result, they were trapped. She let her thouights wonder to Luke. Saphire eyes glistened with moister as another wave of sorrow washed over her. W_hat's he doing right now? Does he even care than I might be mortaly wounded? I doubt it._ A fresh stream of tears flowed down her cheeks when she she thought of him. 

'Kimiko? Why are you crying?' She jumped, startled by the voice, and looked down at the owner of it. Immediately, she found herself lost in the endless depths of those blood red eyes.

'Uhh...are you ok?' He studied her face, concerned.

'Huh? I'm fine.' She attempted to wipe away her tears.

'You are not fine. You were crying'

'What do you mean I was crying? I was not crying. Let me see your bruise; you hit your head really heard so you'll be feeling dizzy for a few days' She looked away.

'Don't try to change the subject' He argued putting on a stern face.

She knew she had lost. 'Alright then... no it's stupid you wouldn't understand'

'Just tell me', He growled, getting impatient.

She sighed. 'It's about Luke. He che-'

'Luke? The dragon of light?'

'Yes the dragon of light. Now don't interupt me or I won't tell you.' He cheated on me with Nicole. There. Happy?'

Jack listened to this with a striaght face, but as his brain slowly made sense of it, his anger started to boil. Who did Luke think he was, cheating on Kimiko with some blonde bimbo? He wanted to wring his neck. And Nicole how dare she tempted Luke with her slutty ways. Jack may have been sad that Kimiko was with another guy but it hurt him even more to see her cry. _If I had the chance to be Kimiko's boyfriend, I wouldn't dream of cheating on her._

Kimiko meanwhile, was bracing herself for Jack's scornful laugh but it didn't come. She searched Jack's face for any emotion and was suprised to find anger. Jack was reaaallyyy angry; she could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

'How did you find out?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know... did you see them kissing or what?' He knew that this would hurt Kimiko but he wanted to find more reasons to hate this couple that dared mess with her feelings.

'I don't want t-' She saw Jack's face and sighed. 'Alright'

So she began to tell him everything that happened.

* * *

'That must have been awful'. Jack was sometimes really emotional and he had found himself blinking away tears. 

'Yes it was' Kimiko was sobbing to but not as much as before. Letting all her feelings out to somone who _seemed_ to care a bit helped alot. She looked at him, deciding to ask the question that had been nagging at the corner of her mind ever since she had felt warm arms wrap around her body during the fall.

'Why did you save me?'

Now it was Jack's turn to be uncomfortable. He didn't want to reveal his feelings to her now. Not after all that she had been through.

'Jack?'

'Uhh I saved you because of...' His mind raced. What should he tell her? Her attentive eyes on him didn't help much. He felt she was seeing right into his head. 'I saved you because my instincts told me to'

Her nose wrinkled and her lips tugged upwards in a small smile. He had to admit, she looked really pretty. 'Jack Spicer has instinct? I would never have believed it.' She said jokingly.

Jack realised with relief that she believed him. After all he wasn't realy lying. His first impulse _had_ been to protect her. He pretended to be offended. 'Hey theres no need for that. Don't I deserve a thank you at least?'

Kimiko giggled, all sorrow seeming to be gone. 'Thank you Jack.' She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she sat up and began to boil some rags that she had torn from her robes in melted snow. The first thing she had found once she entered the cave was a metal pot (someone had been here before them obviously), which was now over a fire with the rags. Kimiko seemed oblivious to internal battle that was now raging inside of Jack's head as a result of her actions.

_

* * *

_

_**Inside Jack's head**_

_Dude she must like you. She just kissed you_

Shut up she said it was only a thank you.

_Still_

Still what?

_She must like you a tiny bit_

It's just an act of friendship

_See??? You just said it he likes you_

As a friend

_Better than hating you_

Whatever. Now Shut the hell up.

_Why_

Because I told you to. I'm the boss here

_Fine_

_Is this conversation over now?_

Yes

_Ok Bye_

_Hello?_

_Bye?_

SHUT UP

* * *

He looked up to see Kimiko staring into the fire, hugging her knees. He tried to get to go sit next to her but he was still too weak. He fell back with a grunt as he felt a sharp pain in his back. This didn't go unnoticed by the dragon of fire and she was immediately by his side, laying a cool and gentle hand against his chest, forcing him back down. 

'Let me see your wound', She said.

With much effort and help from Kimiko, Jack managed to flip his body over so that he was lying on his stomach. She took off his black trench coat and cast it aside. Then she went to the fire to get some rags. She sat back down by his side and lifted up his shirt.

'It dosn't look serious' She concluded after examining it. A patch of skin as big as a quarter of her hand had been scraped off, leaving soft pink flesh. She was secretly releived that it wasn't deep because she had never had first-aid lessons. The skin would heal itself, all she had to do was make sure that it was clean. Running her hands over the rough skin of his back (the part thats not hurt), she was suprised to find that Jack was realy muscular. She actually liked his body now that she could see it without the ever present coat. She liked it even more than Luke's. Kimiko had always hated the fact that he had bulging muscles like a steroid addict. The sorrow set in once more as she thought of her ex. _Stop it girl. You are not wasting anymore tears on a liar. Forget about him. You've got someone else to take care of now_. Strengthened by that thought, she knew that she would shed no more tears over him.

* * *

Mint: Happy Jack? I let kimiko kiss you. 

Jack: I want mooooorree.

Mint: When will you ever be satisfied?

Kimiko: Yay I'm over Luke.

Mint: You go girl.

Jack: This chappie was cheesy

Mint: I prefer to call it fluffy.

Jack: Same thing.

Mint: Hey it was your thoughts that was fluffy ok?

Kimiko: Stop arguing you two

Jack: Ok

Mint: It must be nice having him like you. You can make him do anything.

Jack: I'm still here you know

Mint: Whatever. R&R. All you gotta do is click the little button


End file.
